Evaluation psychologique
by Eilisande
Summary: Suite à des embauches massives de boulets cosmiques, il revient au docteur Parker de séparer le bon grain de super-vilain de l'ivraie. Difficile cependant de garder son calme quand les super-vilains en questions sont là pour parler de leurs déboires amoureux plutôt que de leur réussite professionnelle.


Une entreprise, c'est comme un océan en miniature. A onze heures du matin, tous les petits poissons sont en train de courir partout pour tenter de gagner leur croûte. Les plus gros poissons, eux, se prélassent, sûrs d'attraper un des plus petits poissons pour le manger dès que la faim les saisit. A la Flander's Company on trouve donc dès onze heures sonnantes le DRH et le directeur du département scientifiques bien campés à côté de la machine à café à regarder passer leurs sous-fifres pressés ou terrorisés.

-Ben dis donc, il a l'air de bonne humeur le gentil docteur Parker aujourd'hui, remarque Caleb en voyant passer le psychologue l'air particulièrement défait et fatigué par rapport l'heure de la journée.

-Tu penses, ricane Hippolyte en se resservant une tasse de café, il a un rendez-vous d'évaluation psychologique. T'as pas entendu Trueman lui hurler de venir dans son bureau hier matin ?

-Non. Je me suis enfermé dans les labos justement parce que j'en avait marre de le voir s'égosiller dans mes oreilles pour que je répare plus vite la base de donnée employés. J'ai des doctorats et des maîtrises tout le tour du bas mais pas en informatique moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Tu sais qu'on a dû embaucher pas mal de sous-merdes cosmiques ces derniers temps ?

-Pour remplacer tous nos employés qu'Aegis a dégommé ? Oui, je suis au courant.

-Et bien maintenant on essuie les pots cassés. Puisque Trueman était si décidé à m'enfoncer mon éthique professionnelle là où je pense, maintenant on se retrouve avec des plaintes.

-Aie.

-Évidemment, quand on embauche des boulets, faut pas attendre à ce qu'ils fassent des étincelles. Sauf si c'est leur seul super-pouvoir à la con. Donc Trueman se retrouve avec des super-vilains de merde et il ne peut pas tous les virer parce qu'on a besoin de personnel. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il décide de les confier au docteur Parker. Il est censé leur faire passer une évaluation psychologique individuelle pour voir lesquels ont le potentiel pour devenir de vrais supers vilains. Les questionner sur leurs ambitions, leurs rêves...

-Et ça marche ?

-Le fait qu'il ait fallu empêcher le gentil docteur d'arracher la colonne vertébrale d'un de nos super par la gorge ce matin te donne une idée du potentiel de ces employés.

-Ah oui, quand même. Dis-moi, on serait pas jeudi ?

-Même pas. C'est mercredi.

-Houlà. Çà doit vraiment pas être drôle. Damien va être intenable demain soir.

-Et imagine toi que j'ai déjà filtré les pires boulets du panier lors de l'entretien d'embauche.

Ils regardent le docteur repasser, un verre d'eau à la main et une demi-douzaine d'antidépresseurs dans l'autre paume.

-Il revient d'un rendez-vous avec qui là ?, s'inquiète le scientifique.

-L'aimable docteur a eu la ''joie'' de s'entretenir avec Géoman.

-C'est qui celui-là ?

-Il pousse ses ennemis à confondre les directions sur une carte, mais, et je cite ''juste sur la carte, s'ils se mettent à regarder le soleil et les ombres sur le sol , mon pouvoir marche plus''.

-Et tu l'as engagé ?

Le DRH fixe son collègue avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-Merci de me rappeler à quoi j'en suis réduit.

-De rien, sourit Caleb. Hé docteur ! Qui est votre prochain rendez-vous ?

Le docteur Parker saisit cette occasion pour s'écrouler sur une chaise au côté de ses collègues.

-Je sais pas comment vous faites Hippolyte. Comment de tels boulets pensent-ils pouvoir faire une carrière de super-vilains ?

-Je me le demanderai toujours, se lamente le DRH. Alors vous voyez qui maintenant ?

-Le docteur Horrible. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Hippolyte fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

-Je crois que je le revois... Un scientifique c'est ça ? Pas de pouvoirs, mais il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait côté scientifique. Moi en tout cas j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il disait. C'était tellement reposant un type qui n'a pas de super-pouvoirs après une brochette de pouvoirs de merde que je l'ai engagé aussi sec.

Le visage du docteur se crispe en entendant cette description de son patient. Il abandonne son verre d'eau pour se masser les tempes avec de lents gestes d'homme au bout du rouleau.

-Vous êtes encourageant dites-moi. Et au niveau caractère ?

-Disons que c'était un concurrent sérieux pour votre titre de bisounours de la boîte, ricane Hippolyte. Une bonne volonté de détruire la société, mais incapable de franchir l'étape de la violence physique. Bonne chance docteur. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez découvrir un parangon du chaos.

Sur ces mots emplis d'ironie, le DRH se dirige en ricanant vers son bureau. En soupirant, le docteur Parker se relève et se traîne jusqu'à son bureau. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se convaincre de sourire, de positiver et d'inviter le docteur Horrible à entrer.

-.-.-.-

« Bonjour docteur Horrible ! Je suis le docteur Parker et nous allons discuter de votre évolution professionnelle depuis que vous avez rejoint la Flander's company.

-Enchanté, lui réponds l'autre docteur.

Parker n'aime pas juger les gens sur l'apparence. Après tout, Cindy Trueman a presque l'air d'une jeune fille innocente quand on ne la connaît pas. Il doit pourtant bien reconnaître que le docteur Horrible ressemble plus à un caniche blondinet qu'à un génie du mal en puissance. Enfin, si la Flander's company a réussi à convaincre Anakin Skywalker de passer du côté obscur et de tuer sa femme pour une boîte de cookies et en faire un des vilains les plus bankables du XXe siècle, il y a peut être encore de l'espoir pour le docteur Horrible.

Il détache donc son regard des yeux bleus innocents du super-vilain et se plonge dans son dossier.

-Alors Billy... Je peux vous appeler Billy ? Je lis ici que cela fait trois mois que vous êtes à la Flander's company. Avant cela vous avez obtenu un doctorat en horribilitude à l'Université de Méchanceté de Chicago, et ce en seulement deux ans de thèse. Dites-moi, c'est brillant ça comme début de carrière.

-Merci. J'ai travaillé dur pour l'avoir, sourit Billy.

-Sur quoi portait votre thèse ?

-Les application possibles de la chimie bio-moléculaire dans le déclenchement d'un retournement de l'ordre mondial.

-Impressionnant, impressionnant. Et depuis que vous êtes chez nous je vois que vous êtes devenu la némesis de Captain Hammer ? Pas mal du tout ! Votre collaboration est-elle fructueuse ?

En voyant le regard de Billy se charger de désespoir, Parker sait qu'il a posé la mauvaise question et il s'en veut mortellement. Il sait pourtant après plus de dix ans de carrière qu'il faut être précautionneux avant d'aborder le sujet de la némesis. Il a eu Magnéto et Sinestro en consultation plus tôt dans la semaine, il a donc largement eu sa dose de tension sexuelle non assumée dans un partenariat de travail. Il fait donc marche arrière à toute vitesse.

-Mais ne parlons pas de ça tout de suite ! Je vois également que vous voulez entrer dans la Maléfique Ligue du Mal. J'admire votre ambition. Alors maintenant parlez moi un petit peu de vous. Quels sont exactement vos projets professionnels ? Vos rêves ?

-J'ai toujours voulu être un génie du mal docteur, explique Billy pendant que Parker mordille son stylo d'un air faussement intéressé. Depuis que dans mon enfance j'étais martyrisé par mes camarades à coup de pelle et de râteau dans le bac à sable, je me dis qu'il faut changer le système. Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans ce monde et je voudrais tant qu'elle le voit. Si elle s'en rendait compte, tout serait parfait.

 _Fixation traditionnelle du méchant sur un traumatisme d'enfance_ , note Parker sur son calepin. _Ce « elle » répété indique probablement une relation oedipienne à la mère dont Billy n'arrive pas à se détacher et qui ne parvient pas à obtenir sa reconnaissance. Syndrome Victor von Fatalouze typique quoi._

-Parlez-moi de votre mère.

Billy affiche un air étonné.

-Elle est morte quand j'avais douze ans et elle me manque beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est donc pas votre mère cette personne dont vous voulez qu'elle vous remarque ?

Cette fois-ci les yeux de Billy se remplissent de larmes.

-Penny. Elle s'appelle Penny. Elle lave son linge à la même laverie automatique que moi, elle sourit quand elle renifle l'odeur de la lessive, elle trouve que le monde est merveilleux et ça fait des mois que j'essaie de me pousser à oser penser à l'aborder et elle m'a enfin remarqué mais elle ne voit pas que le monde est pourri au-delà de toute rédemption et elle trouve que Captain Hammer est génial et...

-Je vois, je vois, murmure Parker en essayant d'arrêter la logorrhée verbale de Billy. Revenons à vos projets. Que pense la Maléfique Ligue du Mal de votre candidature ?

-Ils veulent que je tue quelqu'un pour rentrer dans la Ligue. Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas si je suis capable de vraiment tuer quelqu'un. Et puis si Penny l'apprenait ? Si elle ne comprenait pas que c'est nécessaire de purifier ce monde par la violence ? Si elle ne voulait même plus m'adresser la parole ?

-Oh ce serait terrible.

Le docteur Parker essaie de camoufler le sarcasme dans sa voix mais heureusement son patient ne semble pas l'entendre, perdu dans son rêve de jolies filles et d''adoucissants pour lainages.

-Elle pourrait me haïr docteur.

-Oh l'horrible pensée. Maintenant, revenons à vos plans. Que comptez-vous faire pour attirer l'attention de la Ligue ?

-Captain Hammer aide Penny à ouvrir un dortoir pour les sans-abris. Je vais y aller et lui montrer !

-Et bien voilà !, s'exclame le psychologue, ravi de retomber en territoire familier. Voilà une façon saine de réagir ! Allez à cette soirée et montrez au Captain Hammer qui est le Docteur Horrible ! Tuez quelques sans-abris devant lui et vous verrez, votre moral va remonter aussitôt ! C'est la porte d'entrée dans la Ligue !

Billy acquiesce avec un sourire rêveur avant de sombrer à nouveau dans la mélancolie.

-Mais Penny sera là. Elle pourrait me voir. Elle pourrait me reconnaître.

-Peut être, mais pensez à la tête de Captain Hammer en vous voyant mettre un terme à ses projets.

-Elle pourrait me haïr docteur ! Elle aime les sans-abris ! Elle...

Soudain, Billy se relève hors du fauteuil où il s'est installé pour poser son front contre la fenêtre du bureau d'un air mélodramatique. Il soupire profondément, inspire et ouvre la bouche et se met à chanter.

- _Ah, pourquoi est-ce que je lui ment_

 _doit-je lui montrer qui je suis vraiment ?_

 _Si seulement je pouvais_

 _lui..._

Un instant le docteur Parker est tenté de planter son stylo dans l'orbite de son patient mais son éthique professionnelle est assez forte pour contrer cette envie. De plus, la Flander's a besoin d'employés et Parker ne se voit pas annoncer à Trueman qu'il a tué un employé qui pourrait se révéler correct dans quelques années pour peut que la vie et sa némésis lui donnent assez de baffes dans la gueule.

Au lieu d'étrangler son patient, Parker se met à respirer lentement. Les cours de yoga sont tout ce qui lui permet de tenir dans ce métier. Éthique professionnelle, d'accord, songe-t-il tout en respirant lentement, mais il y a des limites. Pris dans sa chanson d'amour, le super-vilain ne réalise même pas que Parker s'est levé pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau avant de se rasseoir, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

- _... je danserait sur sa tombe_

 _et elle et moi referont le monde..._

La chanson – tout juste bonne à figurer dans une comédie musicale – est coupée par un glapissement dégoutté venu de l'autre côté du couloir. Le bruit a le bon goût de faire taire l'amoureux transi qui se retourne vers la porte pour contempler, terrorisé, le sourire glacé et psychopathe d'Hippolyte Kurtzman.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bouse ?, hurle le DRH. Bordel, faut vous faire soigner mon petit gars !

Billy se recroqueville sur son fauteuil pour tenter d'échapper au regard du DRH.

-Mr Kurtzman !, le salut Parker avec un grand sourire. Puis-je vous présenter le docteur Horrible, un de nos super vilains vraiment très, très prometteur ?

La colère de Kurtzman se dégonfle à peine.

-Et bien dites à votre petit génie qu'il a intérêt à devenir un super vilain de premier ordre très vite et de se calmer sur la musique s'il ne veut pas finir avec une voix de soprano.

Billy opine du chef aussi vite qu'il peut et soupire de soulagement quand le DRH ressort en claquant la porte.

-Très bien, reprenons. Où en étions nous ?

-A Penny.

-Certes, mais concentrons-nous sur le plus important. L'évolution de votre carrière. Le meurtre d'innocents.

-Oui, se reprend un instant Billy. Je veux vraiment faire quelque chose de remarquable pour changer le monde vous savez ? Et cette histoire de soirée des sans-abris est l'occasion parfaite. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais Penny sera là. Et si elle réagit mal en me voyant faire ? Si elle décidait de me détester ? De ne plus me voir ?

-C'est possible mais vous oubliez de prendre un facteur en compte. Les super-vilains sont à la mode et les gentilles filles adorent l'idée d'un bad boy qu'elles peuvent ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Il n'y a qu'a voir le nombre de fanfictions sur Draco Malefoy sur internet !

Cela fait enfin réfléchir Billy, qui approuve en silence, un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Vous croyez ? Mais la soirée est dans trois jours et mon arme n'est pas encore prête. Si je blessais Penny ?

Quelque chose craque dans l'esprit du docteur Parker. Il a une migraine carabinée, comme souvent les mercredi, et aujourd'hui il n'est vraiment, vraiment pas d'humeur à conseiller un super-vilain sur sa vie amoureuse. Sinon, il aurait avancé le rendez-vous de Dark Vador d'une semaine, et il doit encore recevoir Kriss de Valnor et Harley Quinn dans l'après-midi.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que c'est votre seule chance d'impressionner Bad Horse le pur-sang du pêché et de le convaincre de vous accepter dans la maléfique ligue du mal. Je suis sûr que votre arme est parfaitement au point et que vous êtes juste trop perfectionniste. Alors, vous y allez ? C'est décidé ?

Billy lève vers lui des yeux mouillants et pleins d'espoir.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils m'accepteront ?

-Mais oui, mais oui. Et en vous applaudissant en plus.

En claquant des mains sur la table, Billy se redresse.

-Alors c'est décidé ! Merci docteur, cette petite séance m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Je vais de ce pas finir mes préparatifs !

Il serre la main du docteur qui lui offre en retour un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de partir enfin. Voyant que le prochain nom sur sa liste est un certain Horodateur-man, il décide qu'il est temps de prendre sa pause café.

-Dites-donc docteur, siffle Caleb avec admiration, vous avez l'air de nous l'avoir remonté celui-là ! Beau travail. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit au juste ?

Parker se frotte la tête en grimaçant.

-Je ne sais plus trop, j'ai une migraine terrible et l'impression de ne plus être capable de réfléchir par moi même. Et c'est étrange, je sais qu'on est mercredi mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà jeudi. Vous croyez que je devrais prendre un doliprane ?

Il relève la tête, mais Caleb est parti, laissant sur la table une tasse de café pleine. Voilà qui est des plus étranges. Le docteur Parker se sert son propre café tout en essayant de se rappeler les détails de son entretien avec le docteur Horrible, en vain. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de bourde lors de celui-ci et n'ait pas convaincu Billy de faire trop de zèle.

Après tout, les victimes innocentes non couvertes par un contrat, ça fait toujours désordre.


End file.
